


The First Time I Saw You

by knives_n_robots



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Band Fic, Friends to Lovers, M/M, ask to add tags, oh i got on a comp so i can add tags, probably future smut but i might just write it separate so i dont make peeps uncomfy, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knives_n_robots/pseuds/knives_n_robots
Summary: Vinny is a college student who's roommate is lovestruck by an asshole who hosts lots of parties in his apartment. Said asshole has an amazing brother and Vinny is really fucking gay.More tags will come as the story goes on.Begone fetishists.





	The First Time I Saw You

It was Mid-Spring, and all the cliché things were happening at a University in New Jersey. You know, like the birds are chirping the sun is shining and teens and young adults alike were hanging around on the grass scattered around the dormitories. Vinny Everyman was walking to his dorm right now, weaving his way through Jocks throwing good ol’ sports balls and girls drinking Starbucks and playing with their dogs. It was a perfect day to be outside, why was Vinny going inside?

You see, his wonderful (Jackass) roommate Noah had called an emergency meeting of “Great fucking importance Vin, get your bear ass over here” and Vinny just had to go. Very reluctantly. He was in the middle of a conversation with a really cute twink in a coffee shop. God damnit Noah.

But here he was, walking to room 240, with a very annoyed expression on his face. Vinny opened the door to his dorm to find Noah’s and technically his friend, Kevin and him talking. Vinny had his own friends, contrary to Noah's belief. Noah disagreed that some photography guy and his little brother who was still in highschool didn't count but they did! They hung out with him and they'd help each other study and they'd teach Alex and Alex's dog Sparky some neat tricks. Well, teach Alex how to do the tricks.

Vinny got snapped out of his thoughts by Noah’s cursing.

“Hey Mr. Wakes Me Up At The Brink Of Fucking Dawn While Getting Ready To Go Jogging Of All Fucking Things, I'm talking to you!” Noah said, obviously very annoyed with his roommate.

“I. What?” And of course Vinny was obviously very confused.

“Ahhhhhh! Okay so! You're probably wondering why I called you back here from your little escapade to the coffee shop where you apparently didn't even get the coffee you were supposed to get!” Noah was doing his hand gestures and waving his arms around and Vinny could tell Kevin was trying not to laugh.

“I uh. Got distracted?” Vinny’s face heated up in embarrassment and he rubbed the back of his head, which he's pretty sure counts as a nervous tick by now.

“Obviously!” Okay now Kevin started laughing. “It's not fucking funny Kevin!”

Kevin spoke up, while trying to stop laughing.

“It's hilarious Noah! You're getting so worked up over coffee and the thing you say is such an emergency isn't even that big of a deal!” Oh yeah, the emergency.

“Oh yeah, what even is the emergency?” Vinny spoke up finally. Jesus Christ did Noah find a way to get off track.

“One, it is an emergency Kevin Haas, and two, we've been invited to something my wonderful, wonderful, bitch of a roommate.” Noah seemed to have started to calm down. He'll probably apologize for being a dick later.

“And that would be?” Vinny asked, starting to get annoyed himself. It really wasn't an emergency was it? Maybe they were invited to a funeral?

“We were invited to a party at Habit Jennings house.” Vinny could spot the blush on Noah's face and so could Kevin. You see, Noah had a disgusting crush on Habit Jennings of all people. I mean, a lot of people did but Vinny still couldn't understand it. Neither could Kevin, but there was definitely some bias in there.

Okay maybe this was kind of an emergency, Habit held lots of parties and Noah went to every single one, the lovestruck fuck. Vinny’s only gone to one and that's where he met Jeff and ended up passed out with a literal bucket full of glitter dumped on him, naked in the pantry. He didn't wanna deal with that again. Noah noticed the look on Vinny’s face.

“Okay, that's understandable but, the only people invited are people Habit has closest to him and they each get a plus two, which I've decided is you and Kevin.” Noah smirked.

“Oh god no, I'm not going to another one of his fucking parties Noah, you know damn well that if you want me to actually go you're going to have to drag me kicking and screaming or pay me a large ass sum because do you know how hard it is to get glitter out of chest hair?” Vinny asked. Noah rolled his eyes.

“Yeah yeah Vin, your precious fucking chest hair.” That made Kevin laugh even more. “But again, only the closest to him, so I don't think Alex Fucking Kralie is gonna be there. Just please come? You need to make more friends, maybe even get a boyfriend or a girlfriend or something.”

“Fine, I'll come to one of Habit’s stupid parties, but this is your last chance, if this one goes badly I'm not going to any more.” Vinny sighed and gave Noah an annoyed look.

“Deal.” Noah smirked in triumph. 

God damn this was gonna suck.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh feel free to comment like and subscribe home dogs!


End file.
